Kavela
Appearance 'K'avela has bright pink hair, crystal blue ghostly eyes highlighted by her thick eye lashes while also retaining an innocent look attributed to her full lips; her skin is extremely delicate and is one of the first noticeable things about her. She has a pale peach complexion that really enhances her overall look, making her seem like she is radiating with light in combination with her hair color. Her hair reaches her lower back and is styled in a messy Japanese hime-cut, however the style changes quite a lot as she tends to do a lot of different things with her hair, at times she may keep her hair up in a bun or back in a ponytail she will even cut her hair if she feels up to it. Kavela is a short girl and has an unusually skinny body some may even mistake her for being in her teens when really she is much older and has a personality that completely contradicts her appearance. For clothing Kavela will wear things that she feels comfortable in, she often chooses to wear brighter colors as she believes it helps to lighten her rather negative mood. Kavela almost always wears different types of Geta and has no trouble fighting in them. Personality 'K'avela is a gloomy young lady with a rather dejected opinion of the world around her, having experienced immense amounts of physical and emotional pain during her time in the world of the living; she has grown into a depressing and negative individual. On the outside she doesn’t seem to have a care in the world for the people around her, she loathes boring situations and tends to avoid people she seemingly can’t handle being around. When she isn’t obsessing over getting revenge on the people responsible for destroying her life she is reflecting on past times and expressing her cynical opinion of existence. There are very few people that can look past her negative attitude and those few people are the only people Kavela can truly call her friends it is these specific people that she is willing to open up to and consider to be her family. Kavela can also come off as extremely prideful, believing herself to be better then most people she meets, she won’t openly express this, but it is quite obvious in the way she interacts and expresses herself. She doesn’t mind expressing annoyance towards those in question and will be blunt when it is necessary. Kavela is the last person in the world to be affected by the words of people around her, she literally doesn’t care what people think of her and will often laugh when an opponent attempts to taunt her. Kavela can come off as sarcastic and heartless even if she may or may not be trying to convey such emotions. Despite everything stated she is loyal to her friends and will protect the people she cares for, it’s very rare though for her to trust someone again if they have betrayed her. Kavela also has an extreme mistrust for men, a result of the things she endured in the world of the living, this mistrust is something that she can't simply get over and takes alot for her to work around when meeting a man, woman on the other hand are much easier for her to open up with and she finds it easier to become close to them in more ways then a mere friend. History 'K'avela was raised in a family were wealth was a fairytale, she never once got what she wanted and her family always seemed to be struggling to simply make ends meet. Sadly she didn’t live with her real family for long as she was later given up for adoption and thrown into the system. During her time in and out of orphanages she struggled to make friends and follow rules. It wasn’t until she was 13 that she was actually put into a home and it was only as a foster child. Her first home was in no way good, the family only cared about the money they were getting paid and held no real love for Kavela. Family after family she went through, until finally she was put with an abusive one. To the outside world the family was sweet and friendly even inviting, but under the sheets they were wicked and part of a criminal organization that traded girls as sex slaves. Whenever they got a girl that met the requirements they would simply tell the state that the girl ran away while in reality she was traded for in for a bundle of cash in an underground sex trade. Kavela met those requirements and was sent away unaware that she would be thrown into a world of misery. Her first year in the sex trade business was her worst year, as she tried everything to rebel and fought with her pimps for freedom. By the end of her first year she was broken and brainwashed, she did as she was told. She underwent immense amounts of physical torture during that first year, enough so to completely shatter away her resilience. Kavela didn’t care about living at this point; she was nothing more than a tool to be played with. There was one such occasion in which Kavela met a man that was somewhat decent, this man was kind to her, and instead of using her whenever he paid for a session he would talk to her and they would play games. Despite her distrust for men in general, this one man in specific was someone she felt safe with, in the twisted world she lived in, he seemed to be the only man that cared. He paid for her time for many months, towards the end of his time with her, her gave her a dream catcher, telling her that it would strain out all the bad dreams so that she wouldn’t have to live two nightmares. At least while she slept she could dream about a good life, with a happy family that cared for her and respected her. That was the last time she saw the man. For Kavela this dream catcher was a treasure, it was the only thing she had that was seemingly good and the only memory left of the man. Kavela treasured this gift from him, to the point in which she actually believed this dream catcher to possess the power to cleanse her dreams. Whenever she slept she wouldn’t forget to place the dream catcher at the edge of her bed, she’d smile as she waited for sleep to fall on her, because then she could escape her horrid world. It wasn’t until much later in her adult life that she began to have the strange dreams. She would awake standing over her body, she could see things happening as she slept, escape to places around the world and watch events taking place. When she woke up she would notice things on television or things around her that were exactly the same as her dream. Kavela eventually learned of the dream catchers power, learned that with it she could leave her body in astral form. Whenever she wasn’t serving, she would hide away in her small room and practice with the power. She learned to control it, learning to use its power even when she wasn’t tired. She could escape from her physical body and roam the world in astral form. She even learned of her ability to possess the humans. For the first time in a long time, she didn’t feel powerless; she felt a new sense of freedom. She knew she could use this power to take back her freedom. Without an ounce of fear, she walked right out of her cage, anyone that tried to stop her she was able to eliminate. Kavela used her power to enter one of her captor’s bodies and kill off anyone preventing her and the other girls in her department from leaving. She escaped along with many others and set off into the world with a new found purpose to find and eliminate the powers that ran the underground sex trade. The organization was wide spread throughout many countries, Kavela promised herself that she would find the head of the organization and cut it off, even if it meant cutting off the arms and legs first. On her journeys she met up with other Fullbringer’s that explained to her what she was and how she was able to do what she did. She practiced and practiced with her abilities, even learning to defend herself with martial arts. She trained with other Fullbringer’s and learned of the hidden realms that existed, Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. The Fullbringer’s she met called her a prodigy, that she had limitless potential with her abilities, that she could become a powerful and dangerous opponent if refined properly. Kavela allowed this proclamation of her power to fuel her ego as well as her determination; she became prideful and cold with an apathetic idealism for the world and and cynical attitude towards the human race. She hoped that she could one day go to the Soul Society and take her training to the next level; she needed to become stronger so she could face the people that wronged her. With help from the people at Xcution Manor she was able to get to the Soul Society where she now lives among the souls that reside there, training and becoming stronger. Powers and Abilities Fullbring (name) Describe your Fullbring. Astral Projection Describe your ability. Ability 2 Describe your ability. Ability 3 Describe your ability. Manipulations Depending on your SEI level, you have a varying amount of manipulations you can choose from. Please refer to this document for more information. Assuming a SEI level of 6, this part would look something like this. Statistics 'Stat Order: '''Sei, Rei, Hak, Hoho, Buk, Han Trivia Optional. Quotes ''"Am I supposed to care?" ''"What concerns me is your irrefutable ignorance.” '' Artwork 53cef3fb42bb8cdb2942b1e549e192d7.jpg|Kavela. anime2-1.jpg|Kavela. Kavela Child.jpg|Younger Kavela. 140cacd83c3f409bd61dee3522c962c6.jpg|Kavela tumblr_m8s7yu6dhq1rucj0fo1_250.jpg|Kavela as a child. pink haired anime cute butterflies curly hair adorable pink eyes stars by tsukioka tsukiho mangaka artist animekida.jpg|Kavela. Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution